Sing Out
by Perplexity
Summary: Harry Potter sat with his head in his hands. He was useless now. OneShot, SongFic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he is J. K. Rowling's. I do not own the song _If You Want to Sing Out, Sing Out_, it is Cat Steven's.

**Sing Out**

Harry Potter sat with his head in his hands. He was useless now. He had defeated Voldemort. He had fulfilled his purpose in life. Now he had nothing left. Nothing to do, nothing to live for. So, he sat. He sat in an armchair by the cold fireplace. Number twelve Grimmauld place was lonely and cold, filled with a past of bitterness and despair and it would remain so. Harry felt it putting its shackles upon him.

He rarely left the house. Come to think of it, he hadn't taken a breath of fresh air in at least a week or two. He had lost count of the days. There was really no point in counting them. His life was over. He had a pile of letters sitting by his chair, but he would not read them. He just stared into the cold fireplace letting his sorrow wash over him.

_If you want to sing out, sing out._

Harry awoke. He had fallen asleep in the chair, but it did not matter. Ron had visited just yesterday. He had tried to get Harry out of that forsaken house. It didn't work. Hermoine had tried the week before. She hadn't been able to convince him either. Harry did not want their pity. He refused to listen to them.

_If you want to be free, be free._

A creak of a floorboard stirred Harry out of his stare. He cursed, he had had a good stare going. He slowly turned to see a redheaded young woman enter the room. His heart twisted painfully, but he turned his head decidedly back to the fireplace. Ginny Weasley stepped purposefully into his line of sight.

"I heard you haven't been out of here in three weeks," she said. Unlike Ron and Hermoine, she didn't flinch when he gave her a hard glare. "Don't bother, Harry. You are not going to intimidate me. Also, I will warn you that I am not leaving until I get through to you."

Harry just turned himself in the other direction. He had heard everything she had to say before. Her word would echo Ron's and Hermoine's, her words would mean nothing. Yet, she would say them anyway. "Harry, to state the obvious, you are a depressed wreck. This is not healthy. You have a life to live. I know you have lived your life so far with one purpose and now that purpose is gone, but you can make new purpose in your life. You can live a happy life, but you just have to go a make it happen."

Harry was unmoved. He was quite annoyed that she would pretend to understand. He hated how she gave him advice when she did not know anything. He wanted to yell, but he just stayed fixated upon the stone wall. He expected Ginny to give up, despite her threat, but she didn't.

"Alright Harry, if you want to be that way, fine. If you want to be a cold, emotionless barrier, fine. You leave me no choice, " said Ginny as she walked towards the door. Harry expected the sound of the door slamming, but instead he heard a zipping noise. Ginny walked back over to him with a guitar in hand. Harry had to work hard to suppress his surprise. "I warned you, I am willing to go to desperate measures," said Ginny as she started to play the guitar. Then she started to sing.

_Well, if you want to sing out, sing out  
And if you want to be free, be free  
'cause there's a million things to be  
You know that there are_

_And if you want to live high, live high  
And if you want to live low, live low  
'cause there's a million ways to go  
You know that there are_

_You can do what you want  
The opportunity's on  
And if you can find a new way  
You can do it today  
You can make it all true  
And you can make it undo  
You see ah ah ah  
Its easy ah ah ah  
You only need to know _

Well if you want to say yes, say yes

_And if you want to say no, say no  
'cause there's a million ways to go  
You know that there are _

And if you want to be me, be me  
And if you want to be you, be you  
'cause there's a million things to do  
You know that there are

_You can do what you want  
The opportunity's on  
And if you can find a new way  
You can do it today  
You can make it all true  
And you can make it undo  
You see ah ah ah  
Its easy ah ah ah  
You only need to know_

_Well, if you want to sing out, sing out  
And if you want to be free, be free  
'cause there's a million things to be  
You know that there are  
You know that there are  
You know that there are  
You know that there are  
You know that there are_

Harry sat there in shock. He didn't know why, but he did. Ginny gave him a small smile and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you outside." Ginny walked out, leaving Harry thunderstruck. Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He understood. For the first time in nearly a year, Harry Potter smiled. _I'll see you outside, _she had said.

Harry stepped outside. Rain was pouring down. He smile, letting the rain rinse him clean. A soggy figure walked up to him. Ginny smiled at him. Harry grinned back. "If you want to sing out, sing out," she chanted to him. And so, Harry sung out. He sang out his woes and sorrows, leaving nothing but exhilaration. "I am glad your back, Harry," said Ginny, her bright eyes sparkling.

"Me too," said Harry as he grasp her hand and they continued out into the rain.

---

A/N: This is my first one-shot, but if inspiration strikes it might not be a one-shot. Please tell me what you think, One-shot or not? Thank you for reading and a big thank you to Cat Stevens.


End file.
